James Warboel
__NOEDITSECTION__ James Warboel (ジェームズ・ワーボエル Jēmuzu Wāboeru) is a student who aspires to get into the Marvel High School and operate under the alias of''' Comet Hero: Star-Man'. Appearance James is a rather slim, toned male who is below the average height and weight for a male his age and race. However, he has an extremely high muscle density relative to his body size, making him have the bulging muscles of a typical bodybuilder. Although he is generally not handsome, he has a set of sharp facial features, a pair of coal-black eyes, and a perpetually stern look that make oftentimes him seem intimidating to others. He has long, spiky hair that stands firmly; it also has a rather prominent widow's peak. James typically wears a blue tank top with a yellow-shouldered, white bomber jacket on top and a pair of dark gray jeans with a pair of yellow-toed, white engineer boots. He also wears a pair of black, fingerless gloves and a golden earring. James's Hero Costume is similar to the color scheme of his casual clothing, being a blue, skintight jumpsuit with a yellow-trim, white chestplate and a pair of yellow-toed, white boots. He also dyes his hair blue as a part of his costume. Personality James is a firestarter. He enjoys picking fights, starting gossip, saying controversial things, and generally being expressive because he enjoys the great attention that he garners from doing so. He is even willing to threaten others to do his bidding, like some sort of a delinquent. However, he has no real malice against any of his allies; even for the ones he spreads gossip about, he will just claim that he is just "hazing" them into being friends with him. Furthermore, he will gladly stop toying with others if they ask him to. Despite this lack of malice, though, his intimidating appearance and rash behavior often lead him being rather hard to approach by shier people, leading to him having a rather unsavory reputation. James has two reasons for becoming a Pro Hero aside from the typical dream of dealing justice to those who deserve it. Firstly, he is the first person in his family to be born with a Quirk that is powerful enough to be used by someone like a Pro Hero; most people in his family have Quirks similar to his own but weaker. He wants to display his mighty abilities to everyone else and show that he is doing a good job protecting society. Secondly, he wants to deal justice because he finds himself unable to deal justice to his own family, which secretly has committed various crimes, correctly and fairly since his love for his family often acts as bias in his judgement, so he wants to pass judgement onto other wrongdoers as a way to atone. James has mixed feelings towards his family. Despite the fact that he wishes to become a Pro Hero, his family has committed certain heinous crimes such as poaching and animal abuse. Although he hates to reveal these secrets and land his entire family in jail, he also feels the burning desire, as a future hero, to deal justice and fix the problem. History James Warboel is half-English and half-Boer, being born in South Africa. He was born in a rather average family, the only notable thing about them being that they enjoyed illegal big-game hunting, poaching endangered species and abusively raising hounds for hunting. After getting great grades and displaying exceptional proficiency in his Quirk in his home country, he took the opportunity to transfer to... Abilities Personal '''Enhanced Strength': James boasts of a far more muscular body than most of his other classmates, and despite his size, he tries to pack as much muscle as he possibly can into his rather slim figure. This high muscle density makes him physically strong being able to overpower most other fighters in terms of just raw strength. Enhanced Agility: James's leg muscles are also quite developed due to intense strength training. Utilizing his small figure, he can both move quick and jump high, proving himself to be rather agile. He is even capable of climbing sheer surfaces and doing wall jumps. Quirk Comet: Stats Equipment Hero Costume: James's hero costume consists of a skintight, blue bodysuit, a pair of yellow-toed boots, a pair of white gloves, and a white-yellow chestplate. The costume emphasizes on simplicity and adaptability, since his Quirk can unpredictably change the size and shape of certain parts of his body. However, since his Quirk mainly acts on his limbs, he wears a simple, durable chestplate as a straightforward way to gain some defense. * Bioluminescent Hair Dye: James applies blue bioluminescent hair dye to his hair whenever he equips his hero costume. The hair dye is meant to attract villains towards him so that they attack him, making his Quirk activate. Trivia * The "bioluminescent hair dye" part of James's costume is inspired by the way Anglerfish use a bioluminescent lantern-like appendage to bait prey.